Journey to the Past
by annalee2472
Summary: Years have passed since they left her, and many changes have occurred. What happens when the Cullens meet the Ross's? Secrets are unlocked. The impossible has happened. Bella has a new life, but to go forward she first has to Journey to the Past. not BxE.


**New Story! I used to be lisiegirl327 on fanfiction, but someone hacked into my account and my password got changed and my email account got closed. So any way, this is technically my 6****th**** fanfiction story, but my first as annalee2472. I might continue the stories on lisiegirl327 eventually, let me know what you all think!**

**New Story Summary~ Edward left, and Bella moved to Jacksonville. There she meets Jason, and amny happenings occur. You won't see this one coming! Not BxE for now.**

Bella

I watched the crowd sway to the music and pulse to the beat pumping from the speakers. I adjusted my dress and glanced over to Tommy. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around Kasey's waist. Jason came over and bid me goodluck, and said that Leana and Marc wished us well. I heard the music change; that was our cue.

Tommy bounced up onto the stage as the beginning notes of "Give Me Everything Tonight" started. I fiddled with my mic as he rapped out the Pitbull part.

Tommy:

Me not working hard?  
>Yea, right! Picture that with a Kodak<br>And, better yet, go to Times Square  
>Take a picture of me with a kodak<br>Took my life from negative to positive  
>And I just want y'all know that<br>And tonight, let's enjoy life

Jason and I ran on stage with our backs facing the audience. His foot was tapping to the beat. I inwardly smiled.

Tommy, Bella, Jason  
>Tell us right<p>

Jason:

Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow

I turned around and slowly walked towards my spotlight. I heard the gasps before I even made it that far.

Let's do it tonight

Bella:  
>Don't care what they say<br>All the games they play  
>Nothing is enough<br>Till they handle love

Jason:  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

Bella:  
>I want you tonight,<br>I want you to stay  
>I want you tonight<p>

Jason:  
>Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<p>

Tommy:

Take advantage o' tonight  
>Cuz tomorrow I'm also doin' bad<br>For, for, for a princess  
>But tonight, I can make you my queen<br>And make love to you ennnless  
>This is insane: the way the name growin'<br>Money keep flowin'  
>Hustlers move aside<br>So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'  
>I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan<p>

Tommy and Bella:

Put it on my life, baby,  
>I make you feel right, baby<br>Can't promise tomorrow  
>But, I promise tonight<p>

Tommy and Jason:  
>Excuse me<br>And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
>And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight<br>And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight  
>Cuz we might not get tomorrow<p>

Jason:  
>Tonight I want all of you tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>For all we know we might not get tomorrow<br>Lets do it tonight

Bella:  
>Don't care what they say<br>All the games they play  
>Nothing is enough<br>Till they handle love

Jason:  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

Bella:  
>I want you tonight, I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight

Jason:  
>Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey<p>

Jace grabbed me and pulled me to him as he sang. The crowd cheered as we rocked back and forth to the beat.

Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<p>

Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

Bella:  
>Don't care what they say<br>All the games they play  
>Nothing is enough<br>Till they handle love

Jason:  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

Bella:  
>I want you tonight, I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight

Jason:  
>Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<p>

We were dancing like they do in Britney Spears music videos. The crowd was clapping and screaming. Jason's hands were on my waist and mine were around his neck as the beat faded. We bowed and the people in the club screamed.

We walked off stage. Kasey came over to me as the boys went back into the crowd. We had another song to do.

"OK Bell, we have to really get the going. I want to put those back rooms to good use." She said slyly.

"I know, Kasey, we will don't worry. When have they ever been able to resist us?" I winked.

We strutted on to the stage and the music began.

I like it like it  
>I like it like it...<p>

Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>I like it like it  
>Na na na na<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>Na na na na<p>

[Kasey]  
>Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<p>

[Bella]  
>Just one night full of sin (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>Feel the pain on your skin (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Tough, I don't scream mercy<br>It's your time to hurt me  
>Yeah (Oh oh oh oh oh)<br>If I'm bad tie me down (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
>Shut me up, gag and bound (Oh oh oh oh oh) Me<br>Cos the pain is my pleasure  
>Nothing comes better<br>Yeah

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it

[Kasey]  
>Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong

[Bella]  
>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah<br>I like it-like it

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

[Both]  
>Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones may break my bones<br>But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>I like it-like it (Na na na)

S-S-S & M-M-M

We were dancing just like Britney Spears and Rihanna do. We moved our hips and rocked around the stage. Every male and some females were drooling. Our men looked murderous. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach, I knew what was coming next.

Kasey and I jumped off the stage onto the dancefloor of the club. Karaoke nights were always a fun time. I was swarmed by people, mostly guys trying to dance with me. I pushed past them until I reached Jason.

The look in his eyes was pure lust. He grabbed my hips roughly and pulled my body against his just as "Hold It Against Me" came over the speakers. What a coincidence! I was lost in the feeling of the music and his body behind me. It took me a second to register that we were moving towards the back of the club. Before I knew it, Jason had thrown me into a room and slammed the door, then pushed me against it. His lips found mine in a hungry kiss. I responded eagerly and soon clothes were strewn and we were on the couch.

I was _really _glad me and Kasey decided to sing that song.

Once we were satisfied, Jason and I left the back room and went back out to the main part of the club. As we were walking towards the floor, we smelled something sweet. Too sweet.

We looked at eachother and nodded. Jason sent out a message to the other in our family and within 5 minutes we were outside the club and being joined by 5 people.

My family fell into a pyramid position. Jason stood in front of me slightly, with both is us as the front point on the pyramid. Behind me was Tommy and behind Jason was Kasey. Then bringing up the rear was Leana and Marc. The 5 others walked forward.

I knew who they were before I even saw their faces. They stepped into the glare of the streetlight. Their faces have gone unchanged for over 100 years. Emmett and Jasper Cullen took the front with their wives behind them. _He _took up the back. They were all staring at us as if we were foreign. They looked shocked and confused. They must have heard the heart beat.

Edward

"Alice I really don't want to go." I yelled downstairs to my sister.

"Come on Edward! Its only one night. Plus it will be good to get out for once."

What she didn't understand was that I didn't want to get out. I wanted to stay here and wallow in my self pity. I wanted to be sad, and depressed. I deserved it. She was dead. Its been over 100 years since I've seen her face, over 100 years since her heart beat. And it was my entire fault. After we left, it was said that she went to Jacksonville to live with her mother. She was there for a couple of years until she got in a car crash, and died. Since then, I have had nothing to live for.

We were living in the outskirts of Cleveland, Ohio, and tonight Alice wanted to go into the city to have a little fun. Everyone, including Rosalie has been down lately, lately as in the past 100 years. The others have gotten slightly better, but I know they all miss her. Not as much as I do however.

I heard my little sister's thoughts about how badly she wanted me to go with them and how upset she was to see me so sad all the time, so I caved. I heard her high pitched squeal from downstairs as soon as I made my decision. Thirty seconds later she was in my room hugging me and handing me an outfit. I rolled my eyes.

"You have 5 minutes; we will be in the car." She said.

"And I only need 2. See you soon Ali." I responded as she glided out the door.

I quickly changed into the jeans and black button down and went to the garage where Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were waiting. They were all sitting in our silver Escalade, with the drivers' seat free, a spot for me.

I climbed in and we were off.

About twenty minutes later we pulled into a club called "Escape". The parking lot was full of expensive looking cars. The valet took the keys and went to park the car. I was glad Alice picked a sophisticated club, not a run down little place. Hopefully this would help cheer me up.

We walked in and were immediately met with the smell of sweat, perfume and alcohol. There was a very large dance floor in the middle surrounded by tables on three sides, and a stage on the other. The bar took up 2 sides of the wall area and had about 12 bartenders. The lights on the stage started flashing and the crowd cheered as the music changed. A man stepped out onto the stage.

He walked into the spotlight as he started rapping some song. I froze. He was a vampire. With gold eyes. The rest of my family noticed as well. He kept on signing, unaware of our presence.

"Tommy, Bella, Jason. Tell us right." Bella. He said Bella. My heart just broke a little bit more.

Another male, also gold eyed vampire came out on stage and began singing. This must be Jason. Next had to be the Bella girl. I wonder if she was my Bella. No, she's dead.

"Let's do it tonight." Jason sang. A girl stepped out into the spotlight. She had on a little, very little green dress and gold heels. Her hair was dark and went to her lower back. She had pale skin and wide gold eyes. Her lips were colored a deep red. She strutted to the front of the stage and began singing.

"Don't care what they say, All the games they play, Nothing is enough, Till they handle love, I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight."

She was amazing. She was perfect. She was sexy. She was Bella.

Bella. Bella Swan. Isabella. Bella Marie. Isabella Marie Swan. My Bella.

Except I don't know if she is mine anymore.

(I realllllllly wanted to end it there and leave a cliffy, but I have so many ideas in my head that I just need to get out in this first chapter. I'm being nice!)

She was dancing like they do it those videos. She was moving her body in ways that I never imagined. My mouth was dropped open, as was my family's. On the second chorus, the boy, Jason, came up to her as he was saying "Grab somebody sexy tell them, hey, give me everything tonight." He grabbed her around the waist and they moved together to the beat. She was mouthing the words to him as he was singing to her. When her part came around again, she spoke right now him. "I want you to stay, I want you tonight."

Crack, chip, break. My heart.

The song finished and the guys jumped off the stage. Bella left the stage and came back on with another girl. They began singing "S&M" by Rihanna and Britney Spears. So help me lord.

She was sinful. The way she was moving and the words she was saying were wicked. It should be illegal to hold that much attraction to the male population. And she knew it too.

As she was performing the sinful routine, she seemed to be looking at one spot. I followed her gaze to the Jason boy. He was locked in her eyes. I read his mind and saw things I thought only threw my eyes I would see. She was his.

The song ended, thank god, and she jumped off stage and walked right to the Jason boy. They began dancing, and within a few minutes he was dragging her away. My protection instinct kicked in, but then I realized she was going willingly. She looked so yearningly at him. Her eyes were clouded as they gazed at him. A few seconds later and they were gone.

I turned to my family. They all stood shell shocked and eyes wide. Their minds were a mess of jumbled thoughts. Was it really her? How? When? Why?

We sat at a table near the back and thought. We didn't speak; we were all immersed in our own ideas. What do we do now?

I sniffed the air. Through the scent of humans, sweat, alcohol and sex, there was a distinctive vampire scent. It seemed like 5 or 6 different ones. Two of them were becoming stronger. I glanced towards the direction of the scent and wished I didn't. Walking out of a room was Bella and Jason, clothes disheveled and hair wild. They were attempting to straighten each other out. God knows what they were doing.

As they were walking towards us, they stiffened, most likely smelling us. Soon they rushed through the crowd of people, grabbing 4 others and ran out the door. The last in line, another male, looked directly at us, signaling we should follow. My family and I got up swiftly and went out the door.

They were lined up in a sort of pyramid shape, with Jason and Bella at the front, Tommy and the girl who sang with Bella behind them, then a younger looking girl and the male who signaled us in the back. We slowly walked forward, determined to look calm, and not willing to attack. As we got closer, I could smell the different scents, but two stood out. One was Bella's and the other an unknown one, it was sweeter and moist smelling, almost like blood. Then I heard a unique sound, a heartbeat.

(DUH DUN DUN DUUUHNNN)

I couldn't figure out where it was coming from; they were all so close together. But I did notice how their posture hardened as we got closer, so we held back slightly.

By now my family had picked up on the strange scent and the heartbeat. They looked at the group in front of us with total perplexity and surprise.

The male stepped forward. "Hello, I am Jason Ross, this is Bella, Thomas, Kasey, Marc and Leana. We are all vegetarians. This is our entire coven. We have resided here for a year." Jason said. He was giving us the standard coven introduction.

Emmett stepped up. "Hello, I am Emmett Cullen, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. There are two more, Carlisle and Esme. We just moved here from Virginia."

The Ross coven nodded and seemed to be communicating with eachother silently. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. Thomas stepped up and put his arm around her. He growled. She put a hand on his arm and he calmed, but didn't release her.

"You got something to say?" He said to me.

I put my hands up innocently. "No, not at all. I am just puzzled." Thomas scoffed. Bella spoke for the first time.

"I am sure there are many questions to be asked and answers to be given. Let's have a meeting shall we?" Her voice was like bells.

My family nodded mutely. "Follow us."

Thomas grabbed Bella's hand, Jason walked back and clutched Leana's hand and Marc took Kasey's. They walked backwards until we were far enough away then sprinted hand in hand over to 3 very nice cars. Each pair got into each car.

I noticed Bella get in the drivers' seat and Thomas get into the passenger side. That was weird, in the other 2 cars, the males were driving. Jasper went off to get the car, and when he returned, the three Ross' cars were speeding down the road. We followed.

I read my family's thoughts. We were all on the same page.

Who was with who?

**Review if you liked it! I have many more ideas, and there was actually a part that I wanted to include at the end to make a very good cliff hanger but then I changed my mind. If you want to know, review!**


End file.
